Kiss Me or I'm Going to Scream
by 12naley23
Summary: Naley Future Fic: After 18 years of marriage, and five kids, how do Nathan and Haley find time to still be so in love?


**I haven't written in a while, but this is a quick one-shot that I've been extremely eager to write and re-establish my writing skills. (I'm a bit rusty) **

**AU: Naley Future Fic: After 18 years of marriage, and five kids, how do Nathan and Haley find time to still be so in love?**

**Background (It's not important, but in case you want to know): Naley's been married for about 18 years. Nathan's a cop (just to change things up a bit), Haley's a teacher, and they have five kids which you'll learn about in the story. **

**Thanks for reading and Enjoy!**

**BTW, if I get enough positive reviews, I have an idea for a prequel to this story to show how Nathan and Haley met (if you guys want) other then that, this is a stand alone.**

**Rated T for mild sexual references **

* * *

Haley Scott slumped over the kitchen counter, whilst eagerly chopping up a tomato to throw in a salad bowl as she hummed a soft melody that was circulating her mind for the past few days, enjoying the unusual silence in her large home. Unexpectedly she jumped slightly as she felt two large arms wrap warmly around her midsection.

"Hi baby." Her husband of almost eighteen years, whispered into her ear as he placed a short kiss on the corner of her forehead, and squeezed her gently.

Haley turned around slightly in order to look into those familiar crystal eyes of blue and instantly felt a smile spread across her face. "You scared me."

Nathan smirked, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I've missed you."

"I saw you this morning!" Haley pointed out with a short laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with hair on the nape of his neck.

"So? I've still missed you." Nathan smiled and leaned down for a gentle kiss.

"Well, I missed you too." Haley whispered as she felt the familiar butterflies dance along the lining of her stomach which was a familiar feeling whenever she was around her husband. "So how was your day? Did you arrest anyone?" She asked with a soft giggle.

Nathan let out a tired sigh. "Nah but it was alright. I mostly hung around the office and did paperwork. Then I went to the gym with Clay for a bit."

"I can tell. You're all sweaty. It's kind if sexy though." Haley whispered seductively.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan chuckled followed by a charming smirk.

"Mhmm. You smell like cologne. I love it." She said as she closed her eyes and inhaled his unique scent.

"Oh yeah well I didn't have time to shower, and I know you hate when I come home and smell. Plus, everytime I wear this cologne you can't keep your hands off of me." Nathan smirked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes and swatted Nathan lightly on his chest.

"I just like the cologne. Not you." She joked with a saucy grin.

"Well that's too bad because I'm kind of in love with you Haley James Scott." Nathan whispered lightly against her lips.

"Good. I love you too."

Haley smiled as her eyes snapped shut and slowly brought her lips crashing down on Nathan's. The kiss started off sensual but slowly picked up momentum. Haley instantly slid her tongue along Nathan's lower lip and groaned in anticipation. Reluctantly, Nathan pulled away in order to catch his breath.

"It's quiet. Where is everyone?" He whispered, still slightly breathless from their kiss.

"Jamie's at the river court, Lydia's out with a friend, Jordan and Jackson are at Brooke's, and Maria is taking a nap." Haley explained all in one breath as she looked up at Nathan with a burning desire swirling in her brown eyes.

"So that means we have time to make out with out being interrupted?" Nathan asked with an eager grin.

Haley blushed slightly, "Mhmm, maybe even a little more?"

Nathan's eyes widened slightly, smirking proudly, as he pulled Haley closer up against his body and smashed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. He slowly walked and gently picked up his wife setting her down on the counter top as he ran his hands up her thighs. Haley let out a breathy moan as she felt Nathan sliding his rough hands up her smooth thigh. She then slowly lowered her hands to the bottom of his shirt and started to slightly pull it upwards but immediately stopped when she heard a shrill scream. The couple quickly untangled their tongues and reluctantly pulled away in order to investigate the source of the scream.

"Oh my god! I'm blind! You're disgusting! God! Ew! Get a room! Ugh!" Thirteen year old Lydia Scott screamed from the door way in the kitchen as she witnessed her parents engrossed in what seemed like a typical teenage make out session.

Haley instantly slid off of the counter top and blushed profusely as she realized her thirteen year old daughter and friend witnessed her steamy kiss with her husband.

"Hi, Lydia, Megan. I- uh- we didn't hear you come in." Haley said flusteredly, as Nathan laughed softly and rubbed a soothing circle on her back while Haley tried straightening out her blouse. Haley heard her husband laughing and quickly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Nathan groaned.

"Seriously, you guys need to stop! You're not teenagers anymore! This is getting out of hand! It's the third time this week that I've walked in on you making out. I'm officially scarred for life!" Lydia lectured.

"Lydia, calm down. We were just kissing." Nathan explained to his daughter.

"Yeah well it looked like it was about to get a lot more intense." She shuddered.

"I'm sorry girls." Haley blushed intensely.

"Yeah sorry." Nathan added meekly.

"Poor Megan's probably never going to want to come back!" Lydia huffed as she pointed to her friend who remained standing next to her starring at her feet.

"It's okay. I think your parents are kind of cute together." She said shyly.

"See Lydia? Megan's fine with it." Nathan said.

"Ugh but I'm not. Come on Megan, I need to wash my eyes out with bleach!" Lydia groaned and practically dragged her friend out of the kitchen, leaving Nathan chuckling as his wife buried her embarrassed face in his neck.

"Ugh that was so awkward!" Haley complained.

Nathan continued to chuckle and placed a short kiss on her hairline.

"You think this is funny?" Haley scolded as she looked up through her eyelashes..

"Well kind of.. I just think you're both making this a bigger deal than it was. I mean really, all we were doing was kissing. She watches shows and people kiss all the time!" Nathan explained softly.

"Yeah but we're her parents so it's different." Haley protested. "Oh my god!" She gasped. "We're turning into my parents! They made out in front of me all the time. Ugh!"

"Well now I see where Lydia gets her dramatics from." Nathan laughed.

"You're not the slightest embarrassed? Babe, I was two seconds away from ripping your shirt off, and your hand was practically up my skirt!" Haley continued to rant, but Nathan just chuckled.

"Well mostly I'm annoyed because they interrupted us before it got to the good parts." He smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "God, you're incorrigible!"

"You're so sexy when you use big words." Nathan grinned with a playful glint sparkling in his eyes.

"You suck." Haley groaned.

"Hales, relax. It's not that bad- it could've been worse. I'm sure she's going to forget about it by the end of the night...and plus, it was totally your fault." Nathan pointed out.

Haley took a step back as her jaw almost dropped. "My fault? My fault! Are you kidding? You come in here all- sexy- and wrap your arms around me and think you can seduce me-"

Nathan laughed and placed a hand on Haley's shoulder, "Haley, relax, I'm just joking. You know I love to tease you. It's partially my fault, but hey, how were we supposed to know they would walk in?"

Haley let out a slow sigh, "I guess you're right, but Nathan, we need to be more careful. The kids are getting older now. We can't let the babies see something like that."

"Well what are we supposed to do? I need my Haley time." Nathan whined.

Haley giggled softly and wrapped her arms around her husband. "You'll get your 'Haley time' but you just have to be patient. We have five kids, remember? We can't make love as much as we used to."

Nathan pouted slightly, "This sucks. We haven't made love in like three days. I'm having major Haley withdrawals. It's not fair when you look so hot all the time."

Haley laughed loudly, "I'm sorry baby, but I think you'll live, and hey, you're the one that wanted five kids!"

"You think it's too late to sell them?" Nathan laughed, obviously joking.

Haley continued to let out a hearty laugh. "You're terrible!"

"I'm sorry. You know I love them to death, but I feel like every time we've made love this past month it was always so rushed. I miss being able to like hold you afterwards."

"Funny.. you weren't complaining then." Haley mocked with a teasing smile.

Nathan playfully narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Well no but-"

"No but's. We have a very healthy sex life thank you very much. No complaining or else your 'Haley withdrawals' will be permanent." Haley warned teasingly.

"I just want your butt. It's sexy as hell!" Nathan smirked as he leaned down and gently squeezed his wife's behind.

"Oh God! Mom! Dad! What the hell?" Fifteen year old Jamie exclaimed as he walked in through the back door to find his Dad groping his Mom's behind.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nathan let out a frustrated groan, and Haley playfully slapped him upside the head.

"Hi Jamie!" Haley greeted her son, trying to pretend like the last fifteen seconds never occurred.

"I swear you guys are worse than the kids in my school. God!" Jamie complained and turned quickly on his heel as he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

"He's right. We need to stop." Haley lectured to her husband as she broke free from his embrace.

"But baby.." Nathan whined with a small pout.

"No. I swear you're like a hormonal teenage boy."

"It's not my fault you're so irresistible." Nathan smirked as he stared down at her backside as she turned around and continued preparing dinner.

"Well maybe I should start to look uglier." Haley joked, while she stood on her tips of her toes to reach a bowl residing in a top cabinet.

"That's definitely not possible." Nathan whispered into her ear as he came up behind her and easily grabbed the bowl she was reaching for and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled happily and walked to the other side of the kitchen to obtain more ingredients from the refrigerator. "But seriously Nathan, we have to be more careful. Just try to wait until we're in our room or something."

"So what, I can't even kiss my wife in my own house?" Nathan asked frustratedly.

"Well no but I mean wait until we have privacy to get into it." Haley blushed.

"Yeah but even then someone is always interrupting us! I don't know what privacy is. Maria practically sleeps in our bed every night." Nathan explained with another pout.

"You love it. She's your little princess." Haley said with a blissful smile.

Nathan couldn't help but smile. "Well yeah I love her but I love you and I miss our private time together."

"We'll figure something out but for now try to keep it in your pants okay Romeo?" Haley chuckled and pouted a dressing on top of the salad.

"Well then you have to try and keep your hands off of me." Nathan smirked. "I know you like when I walk around shirtless. Hell, you can hardly keep your hands off of me. You kiss me and grope me all the time. You're the one who gets me all turned on because you start it!" He continued to smirk as she bashfully rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly.

"As if! You're the one always touching me! I bet you wouldn't last a day without trying to kiss me." Haley insisted.

"I so can! I only kiss you because you kiss me!" Nathan protested as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Haley rolled her eyes and turned to face her husband. "Let's face it honey. You can't resist me."

"No, you can't resist me." Nathan argued.

"Fine it's on, then. First one to give in and kiss the other, loses." Haley concluded with a smug smile.

"Fine. What do I get when I win?" Nathan agreed with a boastful smirk.

Haley scoffed, "You don't have to worry about that considering I'll be the one who wins."

"Okay Hales, whatever you say." Nathan chuckled. "But when I win, you have to do whatever I want, whenever I want."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan, I will not be your sex slave!"

Nathan laughed loudly, "That's not what I meant but now that you mention it..."

Haley felt her cheeks flush with intense warmth and playfully smacked her husband in the bicep.

"I meant we get to kiss wherever and whenever I want. Plus, I'll book us a hotel for a night of peace and quiet." Nathan proposed with a sweet smile.

Haley laughed softly and turned the stove on to boil a pot of water. "Hmm that sounds kind of nice, but too bad I'm going to win, and when I do, you have to cook, clean, and do whatever I say for an entire week." She goaded.

Nathan pretended to think about it for a couple of seconds, and finally agreed with smile. "Alright, but one question. Does this no kissing thing mean we can't have se-"

"Especially not that!" Haley cut in.

"Ugh! This is going to suck." Nathan groaned.

Haley turned slightly to look at her husband and grinned. "You can always give in and loose."

"Not a chance in hell." Nathan concluded.

"We'll see about that." Haley stated cynically while standing over the pot of water and pouring in a box of macaroni.

"So should we seal this deal with a final kiss?" Nathan asked with a dazzling grin.

"I suppose so, considering this could go on for days." Haley smiled. "But one thing's for sure, I'm not giving up." She insisted.

"Puh-lease. All I have to do is tell you you're beautiful, take my shirt off, and you'll be pouncing on me." Nathan spurred.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Nope. Not going to work."

"It always works." Nathan gloated.

"Well yeah when we were younger..." Haley said biting her lip, trying to keep a straight face.

Nathan crinkled his forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Haley bit further down in her lip and remained starring down at the pot of pasta. "Nothing, it's just... you've let yourself go over the past few years." She said praying he didn't pick up on her blatant lie.

Nathan looked down at his stomach and panicked slightly. "Are you kidding? If anything, I've gained more muscle..."

Haley inhaled sharply trying to remain calm as he lifted up his shirt to reveal his chiseled six pack abs.

He looked down intently staring at his stomach, but looked up when he heard his wife laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?' He asked, slightly agitated.

Haley covered her mouth with her hand in order to stifle her laugh. "Nothing." She chuckled.

"Haley-" Nathan groaned.

"Just shut up and kiss me so we can officially start this bet." She smiled, turning around and walked closer to Nathan as she fisted the top of his shirt and pulled him close to her. He instantly attached his lips to hers, like two magnets unable to fight the strong force field.

Haley nonchalantly slipped her tongue down her husbands throat, letting out a breathy moan, and scraping lightly on his scalp. She felt Nathan's tongue start to massage her own as he ran his hands underneath her shirt, but pulled away slightly, starring him straight into his darkening blue eyes.

"If you kiss me now, I win." She whispered seductively against his plump lips.

"You don't play fair, James." He groaned into her ear.

Haley walked away, adjourning a triumphant smile and threw her husband a quick wink while Nathan remained awestruck in the same spot.

"I'll get you back!" Nathan called after her, and was met with a loud laugh in return.

* * *

An hour later once Nathan picked up his seven and ten year old son's from their Aunt Brooke's house for a play date with their cousins, the Scott family of five gathered around the kitchen table enjoying Haley's famous macaroni and cheese, as well as a side of salad and chicken cutlets.

"Mama, can I have more 'macky' please?" The youngest Scott, Maria, who just turned five, asked flashing her adorable smile that resembled Haley's exactly.

"Sure sweetie." Haley instantly obliged and shoveled more macaroni and cheese onto her daughter's plate.

"Me too, babe?" Nathan asked with a mouthful.

"Funny, you used to make fun of me and now I think it's your favorite food." Haley joked as she served her husband a large portion of the cheesy baked goodness.

"I'm hungry and you're a good cook. What can I say?" He smirked, earning an eye roll from his wife.

"So Jackson, Jordan, how was your play date with Davis and Jude?" Haley asked her two sons who were equally enjoying their dinner.

"Fun!" Seven year old Jackson replied as his green eyes sparkled in the light. Although Julian and Brooke's twins boys were nine, they still got along great with Jackson and ten year old Jordan.

"Yeah we played basketball, and I won!" Jordan, who was a spitting image of his father, smirked proudly.

"That's my boy!" Nathan grinned, leaning across the table to give his son a high-five.

"I scored baskets too Dad!" Jackson spoke up, eagerly trying to gain his father's attention.

"Good job, bud!" Nathan smiled, also giving his youngest son a high five.

"Lydia, no texting at the table please." Haley scolded her thirteen year old, who simply rolled her eyes in response. Ah those teenage bratty years...

"Lydia, listen to your mother." Nathan said sternly.

"Wow, someone's on a short leash." She muttered, and Jamie laughed besides her.

"Excuse me?" Nathan questioned firmly.

"No offense Dad, but you do everything and anything Mom tells you to do." Lydia explained after taking a sip of water.

"She's kind of right Dad." Fifteen year old Jamie butt in.

Nathan was completely flabbergasted, and looked across the table at his wife's gaze who was simply smiling in response.

"I listen to your mother because I'm a good husband, and I love her." Nathan responded simply.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully, "Honey, just admit you're afraid of me."

"Oh no, we are not starting another bet!" Nathan stated.

"Bet? What bet?" Jordan asked with a confused expression drawn across his face.

"Your Mother and I decided to have a contest. She thinks I'm always the one to kiss her, but really she's the one who kisses me."

"Yuck! Kissing is gross!" Jackson pretended to gag as he stuck his tongue out.

"That's right Jackson, you're not allowed to kiss any girls, okay?" Haley playfully warned her dirty blonde haired son.

"You guys kiss too much." Jordan mumbled.

"I know, right?" Lydia agreed with her little brother. "It's so disgusting!"

"I agree. Pretty much every time I'm in the same room as you guys, you're always kissing." Jamie declared with an eye roll.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Maria giggled as she shoved her hands in the bowl of macaroni and cheese, making a disaster all around her.

Haley immediately got up and started to clean the mess, as Nathan simply smiled as he watched.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with me kissing your mom. We are in love, and it's healthy to kiss. I mean, would you rather us be fighting?" Nathan questioned.

"Well no, but you don't have to kiss in front of us!" Lydia protested.

"It's not my fault if you guys walk in. Be lucky you haven't seen us doing other things-" Nathan snickered, but stopped when Haley shot him a death glare from across the table.

"What other things, Daddy?" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

"Oh god, ew. Please stop." Jamie groaned and covered his ears with his hands.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing sweetie, Daddy's just being silly. Right Nathan?" Haley asked glaring at her husband who was chuckling despite the awkward situation.

"Right." He stopped chuckling and took a long swig of water.

"Cough, cough, Short leash." Lydia pretended to choke.

Nathan glared at his daughter and cleared his throat. "Anyway, your mother and I are trying to see how long we can go without kissing each other. Whoever tried to kiss the other person first, looses."

"That's right, and when I win, Daddy has to cook and clean for a whole week!" Haley explained blissfully.

"Your mom is funny." Nathan said flatly. "Because I'm going to win, since your mom is the one who always kisses me. So when I win, she has to do what ever I say."

Lydia and Jamie shared and look, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked as he looked between his two teenagers.

"Mom's gonna win." They both said simultaneously.

"No! Dad's so gonna win!" Jordan voiced his opinion.

"Thanks bud." Nathan gave his son a quick thumbs up. "Glad to know, someone's on my side."

"I'm on your side too, Dad!" Jackson smiled. He was practically Jordan;s shadow, and did everything his older brother did. Despite the three year age difference, they got along extremely well. Jordan was very protective of his siblings- especially Jackson and Maria. Haley liked to refer to Jordan and Jackson as twins.

"What about you, Maria. Who do you think will win?" Jordan asked his little sister.

"Mommy and Daddy!" She clapped, clearly oblivious to the situation.

Haley laughed and pecked a quick kiss on top of her baby daughter's head.

"Mom you're so gonna win! Dad doesn't stand a chance." Lydia smiled to her mom.

"Thanks Lyd." Haley laughed as she stuck her tongue out across at her husband.

"Yeah, no offense Dad, but Mom's a lot stronger when it comes to will power. I've seen you around Mom, and you're always touching her." Jamie announced.

"No! Mommy always asks Daddy to kiss her. Daddy's gonna win." Jackson declared.

"You got that right buddy!" Nathan smiled and got up to ruffle his sons hair.

"So what, you guys aren't going to kiss now?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah, well we'll see how long that lasts." Haley answered. "Your Dad and I are going to Tric tonight to hang out with our friends."

"Can we come?" Jackson asked with his doe like eyes, that pained Haley to say no after looking into them.

"I'm sorry bud, but it's adults only." She explained, and immediately his wide smile fell from his face. "But guess what?" Haley asked trying to cheer him up.

"What?"

"Grandma Deb is coming to babysit!"

"Yes!" Jackson smiled as he threw his fist in the air with happiness.

"Ma, I could've babysat these rascals." Jamie said as he and his father started to clean the dishes.

"I know Jamie but sometimes they can be hard to handle. It'll be good to have an extra hand. You know Maria gets upset when we leave. Plus Jordan and Jackson usually fight at night-" Haley whispered.

"Yeah, and I won't be here to help you out." Lydia chimed in.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked his dirty blonde haired, blue eyed sister.

"A sleepover party."

"How come you never ask your friends to sleep here?" Haley questioned. "You're always at Megan and Sarah's houses."

"Because you and Dad are embarrassing and kiss in front of my friends!"

Haley responded with a blush, "I'm sorry Lydia. I can't help it."

Lydia pretended to gag, "Okay, I'm out. Have fun tonight! Don't loose this bet. I'm counting on you mom."

"Thanks Lyd." Haley smiled, "You have fun tonight, too. Call me later."

"Okay!" Lydia smiled, and gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, then continued upstairs to pack for her slumber party.

"Hey, I know we give you grief about it, but I think it's nice you and Dad are still so in love after all these years. I hope I can find someone to love me as much as you guys love each other." Jamie spoke up as he gave his mom a short hug.

Haley felt the corner of her lips turn upwards as tears started to prickle behind her eyes, "Thank you Jamie, that means a lot."

"But still, try not to show your love for each other in front of me. Okay?" He said with a short laugh.

"Okay." Haley giggled and watched her son retreat into the living room with her other two boys, and decided to start cleaning dishes before it was time to get ready.

"Hey. Need any help?" Nathan asked his wife as he walked into the kitchen with a small smile.

Haley turned slightly and mirrored his smile, "No thanks. But don't worry, you'll be cleaning real soon when I win." She teased.

"You're the devil, you know that Mrs. Scott?" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So I've been told." She giggled and reveled in the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Wanna come take a shower with me?" He asked lowly.

Haley blushed and turned around to swat him with a dish rag. "No! Stop trying to seduce me, it's not working."

"It seemed like it was a minute ago. Come on, you know you want to. We don't even have to kiss..." He continued to prod.

"Good try, but go. We're gonna be late baby." Haley said and swatted him again, as Nathan feigned to be injured. "God babe, what's you and hitting me? You hit me like five times today. It hurts, and I'm a cop. You know I can arrest you for assaulting a police officer, right?" He smirked, yet again. God, Haley wanted to smack that sexy grin off of his face. This no kissing thing was harder than she expected it to be.

"Don't make me get out the handcuffs." He threatened seductively into her ear, and Haley had to grip the counter top as her knees buckled.

"Oh I'm sorry, Hales, do you want to kiss me? Because if you do, you can, but just know I'll win-" Nathan grinned and ran a hand down her arm, creating goosebumps along the path.

Haley closed her eyes and exhaled sharply in order to regain composure. She then turned around slowly and starred into his crystal blue eyes.

"Not. A. Chance." She breathed against his lips, and playfully pat his cheek as she smiled, walking away to get ready upstairs, leaving Nathan, once again completely awestruck.

Damn, his wife was good.

* * *

Nathan finally stepped out of the shower and was about to get changed, when he heard his wife lightly humming to herself, and he couldn't help the happy smile that broke out over his features. He wrapped his towel over his lower region, and walked into their bedroom to investigate.

"Hey, you almost ready?" He asked as he walked into their master suite where Haley was seated at her vanity, placing diamond earrings into her ears.

"Yeah I just-" Haley stopped mid sentence as she looked into the mirror and saw her dripping wet husband with nothing but a towel around him standing five feet behind her. Her jaw literally dropped.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um getting changed?" He chuckled.

"No I mean.. why.. why do you have to come in here when I'm in here?"

"Do you have a problem with it? I change in front of you all the time Hales." Nathan smirked knowing exactly what the problem was.

"It's just... well..." Haley stuttered as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the magnificent sight before her.

"Just what?" Nathan smirked.

"Dammit, put a shirt on, you're too sexy!" She huffed and stormed out of the room leaving Nathan with a satisfactory grin plastered among his face.

Haley took a deep breath in order to calm her dancing stomach, and made her way downstairs to answer the door after hearing the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" She called out over the loud playful screams of her children. Once Haley made it to the living room, making her presence known, Maria flung herself over to her mother and giggled girlishly. Haley smiled as she bent down and carried her daughter over to the front door.

"Hi Mom, come on in." Haley greeted her Mother-in-Law Deb with a light kiss on the cheek, as she handed Maria over to the blonde haired woman.

"Nanny!" Maria cheered, simultaneously wrapping her arms around her grandma's neck.

"Aw hi cutie! Are you excited to hang out with me tonight?" Deb smiled, placing a kiss on top of her youngest granddaughter's forehead.

"Yeah!" She clapped her hands and giggled as Deb started to tickle her.

"Thanks so much for tonight." Haley said as she followed Deb into the kitchen.

"Oh it's no problem. You know I'm always here for you two. I know how much you guys deserve a night out, so enjoy it." Deb said with a wide smile. "We've got these rascals under control, right 'Ria?"

"Right!" Maria quickly agreed.

"Speaking of which, where are the other four?" Deb asked as Haley sat on a nearby stool slipping on her high heels.

"Lydia's at a sleep over, Jamie's probably in his room reading, and Jack and Jordan are playing video games in the living room." Haley explained while checking the time and sighing. They were late- as usual. Courteous of Nathan, of course.

"Alright, so what time should I put them to bed?"

"Maria will probably fall asleep by eight, Jackson should be in bed by nine, and Jordan, Nine thirty."

Deb nodded, "Okay, anything else?"

"I'll try and call right before eight, so I can say goodnight. We should be home before midnight the latest."

"You guys are going to Tric, right?" Deb asked, bouncing Maria slightly on her hip.

"Yeah, it's couples night." Haley explained.

"Well you look beautiful as always." Deb complimented her daughter in law.

Haley smiled, and blushed lightly. "Thank you."

"Yeah mommy, you look pretty!" Maria shouted in her high pitched voice.

"Thanks sweetie. Be good for Nanny Deb tonight, okay?"

"Okay Momma. I love you." Maria smiled cheekily up at her mother, smiling when she felt Haley kiss her cheek.

"Grandma!" Jackson suddenly shouted as he ran into the kitchen with Jordan hot on his heels, as they launched themselves into their grandmother's wide open arms.

"Hi boys! You ready for tonight?" Deb asked with a short chuckle.

"Yeah!" Jordan grinned, pumping his fist wildly through the air. "Are we gonna bake cookies?"

"You know it." Deb answered.

"Cookies!" Maria shouted with delight.

"Make sure you save me some, buddy." Haley joked as she ruffled Jordan's raven black hair.

"Can we watch a movie, too?" Jackson asked eagerly.

"Of course." Deb laughed.

Haley smiled at her kids, and looked down at her phone, sighing loudly.

"What's wrong, mom?" Jordan asked after hearing his mother's frustrated breath.

"Your dad is taking forever." Haley said with a short chuckle.

"What else is new?" Deb said joining in the laughter. "He's been like that his whole life. I swear,he's worse than a girl."

"I know." Haley giggled, then walked closer to the stairs in order to call up to him. "Babe! Hurry up! We have to leave soon!"

Haley was met with a faint 'Okay, five minutes!' and simply rolled her eyes in response as she walked back over to Deb.

"I don't know how you put up with him, but he sure is lucky to have you." Deb said softly.

Haley blushed, "I'm lucky to have him."

"You really are a perfect couple. You make beautiful children, too." Deb said with a wide smile. "Will there be a sixth?" She asked with an arched brow, and sly grin.

Haley laughed, shaking her head, "Oh no, I don't think so. I just lost all the baby weight after this one." She said pointing to Maria with a playful smile. "Although, I think Nathan wants to keep trying." "Easy for him to say. He's got the easy part." Deb chuckled.

Haley let out a small laugh, "Tell me about it."

"Grandma, guess what?" Jordan suddenly interjected.

"What, bud?"

"Mom and Dad are having a bet so they can't kiss each other!" Jordan explained eagerly.

Deb started to laugh, "What?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "The kids think we kiss too much, but Nathan blamed it on me since he thinks I always kiss him, but it's really the other way around."

"Oh please! He can't keep his hands off of you." Deb laughed. "I mean, I don't blame him. You are absolutely stunning Haley."

Haley felt her cheeks burn, "Oh stop it, I am not. Thank you, though."

"You are too! No wonder why you have five kids. He is so in love with you, Haley. I see the way he looks at you, and you're exactly the woman I imagined him marrying. For a while though I didn't think he'd ever settle down, but I'm glad he did, and I'm even happier he was able to snag such an amazing woman. I don't know he did it." Deb said passionately.

"He just got lucky I guess." Haley laughed. "No, actually, he's just- amazing. He's everything I want and more. I don't know how to explain it, I'm just so in love with him. He's the best father to our kids and he treats me like I'm a queen or something. He's so kind, and loving."

"Are you sure you're talking about my son?" Deb laughed, obviously joking. "When he was growing up, god he was.. well I'm sure you know from the stories."

Haley laughed along, "Oh yeah, I know, but he's not anything like that. In fact, he's a giant softy."

"Well thank god he changed. It's all because of you." Deb smiled as she placed a hand on Haley's shoulder. "Thank you."

Haley's cheeks flushed a bright pink color in response, "I just wish I could change him so he's actually on time." She said laughing.

Deb chuckled, "We'll that's Nathan for you."

"Talking about me?" Nathan smirked as he casually strolled into the kitchen with a smug grin.

"I was just telling your Mom how I'm going to win the bet, and she agreed." Haley grinned triumphantly as she watched Nathan's smirk fall from his face.

"Wow, gee, thanks Mom." He mumbled sarcastically and leaned in for a quick hug.

Deb laughed as she watched her son pout, as she rubbed his back soothingly. "Honey, you know it's true. You can't resist Haley."

"She can't resist me." Nathan smirked as he watched his wife eye him, obviously appreciating the view.

"Maybe so, but I'm not as bad as you." Haley giggled as she wrapped her arms around him for a sideways hug.

"Yeah Nate, your wife is beautiful, it's okay if you want to kiss her." Deb insisted with a discreet wink directed towards Haley who smiled in response.

"She is beautiful, huh?" Nathan questioned as he looked down into Haley's deep brown eyes which sparkled with admiration and adoration. "Damn, I really do want to kiss you." He whispered lowly, causing her smile to widen in an instant.

"Go ahead, but then I win." She grinned seductively.

"Ugh, come on, we're late." Nathan groaned as he reluctantly detached himself from his wife.

"Yeah and whose fault it that?" Haley questioned sarcastically.

Nathan only shrugged, "It takes time to look like this." He finished with a cocky smirk.

"Well you look great, now let's go!" Haley insisted as she playfully pushed him towards the door.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled, and turned to face his kids. "Bye guys! Be good! We love you."

"Daddy!" Maria screamed, running over in her bare feet as she hugged his legs tightly.

"Bye munchkin', I'll see you later, okay?" Nathan said soothingly as he bent down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Daddy. I love you." Maria pouted.

"Love you too, Princess." Nathan smiled.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! Love you, have fun!" Jordan and Jackson screamed as they gave their parents a quick hug and kiss.

"Bye boys!" Haley smiled, and went to retrieve her purse as Nathan called up the stairs to say goodbye to Jamie.

"Okay, you ready Hales?" Nathan asked as he slipped on a hair of black slacks.

"I've been ready for twenty minutes." She answered with playful glare.

"Sorry." Nathan chuckled and intertwined his fingers with her own as they called out goodbye one last time to Deb and their kids.

They then made their way to Nathan's black range rover as he pulled open the passenger door to escort his wife inside the vehicle.

"Thanks baby." She smiled and lightly squeezed his hand before he shut the door and made his way around to the drivers side.

"You do look beautiful, Haley." He said once he was seated and got a chance to really check her out.

"Thank you." She blushed as she looked down at her outfit which consisted of nude pumps, black skinny jeans, a beige tank top encrusted with silver sparkles, which plunged lightly at the neck showing off a light amount of cleveage, and her honey blonde hair was piled on top of her hair in an organized bun. To top it off, her lips were painted a vibrant red.

in attempt to draw attention to them so her husband would be tempted to kiss her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled as she wrapped a hand around his bulging bicep that was particularly illustrated through his black and grey checkered, button up shirt, and the sleeves rolled up neatly on his forearms, showing off his delicious veins that had Haley's mouth watering.

"I know you like the way my arms look in this. That's why I wore it." He explained with a smirk as he started to back out of the driveway.

"They're alright." She said trying to down play her infatuation with his muscular arms,

"Oh yeah?" Nathan chuckled and glanced down at her arm encircled around his arm. "Is that why you're squeezing my bicep?"

Haley rolled her eyes and detached her hand, biting her lip. "Whatever." She huffed, pretending to be annoyed.

"I can't help if you think I'm sexy, Hales." Nathan continued to flirt as he flexed his arm when they came to a stop light.

Haley giggled like a teenage girl around her crush, "You're such a show off."

"You love it." Nathan stated proudly.

"I love you." She said turning slightly and smiling at him.

"I love you too. I'm really glad we get to have a date night tonight. I feel like we haven't had alone time in a while." Nathan conversed.

Haley let out a short laugh, "Oh but, honey, we won't be alone. You have to share me with six other people."

"Ugh." Nathan groaned, "You're mine though."

"Possessive much?" Haley joked.

Nathan rolled his eyes mockingly, "You know what I mean."

"Either way, you're still not going to get to kiss me." Haley teased in a sing-song voice.

Nathan let out another long huff. "Stupid bet."

Haley laughed out loud at his apparent frustration.

"Oh you think this is funny, don't you?" Nathan growled. "This was all your stupid idea."

Haley held back another laugh, "Aww, baby, you can always give up." She coaxed with a soothing voice.

"No way, I'm going to win this." Nathan said strongly.

Haley slowly leaned over the console and squeezed her husband's thigh as she ran her tongue over her lower lip. Nathan glanced down and almost swallowed his own tongue as he watched Haley lick her lips, and her cleavage was practically begging for attention.

"God Hales, you're going to kill me." Nathan breathed heavily.

"Good then my plan is working." Haley giggled.

Nathan inhaled sharply as he felt Haley's hand starting to dance along his upper jean clad thigh.

"Shit baby, you need to stop or I will crash this car." Nathan muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this turning you on?" She whispered seductively.

"Uh huh." Nathan gulped as she squeezed his thigh again.

"Remember that time you were driving and I leaned down to give you a blo-"

"Yes!" Nathan choked. "That was so hot."

"I would have done it again but I don't want to loose the bet." She smirked sexily.

"I really hate you right now, you know that?" He groaned.

Haley giggled and took her hand off his thigh as he let out a sigh of relief. "Well there's always next time." She concluded.

"Okay we're here, thank god." Nathan announced as he rushed out of the car and opened the door for Haley.

"You're stronger than I thought you would be." Haley revealed as she gracefully took Nathan's hand and hopped out of the car.

"Well you're not making this easy, that's for sure." He grumbled.

Haley giggled along side him as they walked hand in hand into Tric and found their friends gathered around a table near the bar.

"Well look who finally decided to show up! Naley's late as usual." Brooke announced sarcastically with a dazzling smile as everyone around her started to laugh.

"Sorry we're late. It's Nathan's fault." Haley apologized.

"Oh god, don't tell me you guys were having sex in your car again! This is what, like the tenth time?" Peyton mumbled.

"Shut up Peyton! That's my brother we're talking about." Lucas said almost gagging.

"Ew and that's my sister!" Quinn groaned.

Nathan laughed as Haley's cheeks flamed a firetruck red. "You guys sound like our kids."

"The fact that they complain about your love life is a little disturbing, don't you think? I mean obviously you two have major problems-" Clay butt in.

"Shut up Clay, they're in love and it's adorable." Brooke squealed. "I mean, this is Naley we're talking about. If it was anyone else then yea, that would be gross, but they're the couple of the century."

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan chuckled as he pulled out the chair for Haley to sit down, as he took a seat next to her.

"Aww he even pulled out her chair. Why don't you ever do that Julian?" Brooke pouted to her husband.

"Way to make me look bad dude." Julian quipped.

"Sorry." Nathan grinned and wrapped an arm around Haley.

"You guys have been together for like 18 years and you still act like Newlyweds! What's your secret?" Peyton asked.

"Haley just gets sexier every time I see her." Nathan smiled. "She's my soul mate. I don't know what else to say. I still fall in love with her all over again, every single day."

"Stop you're making me nauseous." Clay pretended to choke and Quinn hit him in the back of the head.

"Be nice. They're adorable. You never say cute things like that about me." She whined.

"That's because I have balls." Clay smirked, and Nathan narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Whatever dude, it's what gets me laid." Nathan chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned in what Nathan liked to call her 'teacher voice'- and that was not a voice he liked hearing.

"I'm kidding baby. I love you." Nathan quickly supplied.

"Yeah well when Nathan's not being an ass, he's actually really sweet and romantic. We try to not be boring-"

"So like you do kinky stuff in the bedroom?" Brooke asked with a sly smirk.

Haley blushed, "Brooke!" She scolded.

"What? I'm just asking if that's what you meant. I mean we all know you and boy toy have a wild sex life considering you have five kids, and at this rate I won't be surprised if you pop out another one soon."

"That's not what I meant." Haley said desperately trying to change the topic.

"So you have boring old married sex?" Peyton questioned.

"Absolutely not." Nathan spoke up. "We have the best sex life. I swear Haley's like a freakin' goddess-" He smirked proudly and Haley kicked his shin under the table as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She didn't want her friends to know her intimate details with her husband. It was something between them, and no one had the right to know.

"Shut up man!" Lucas said covering his ears. "I'm going to puke."

Haley cleared her throat loudly, "What I was saying before you freaks got all dirty minded, Nathan and I are not perfect. We argue just like any other couple, but at the end of the day, we always say 'I love you' and just have little reminders, like he'll leave me notes in my lunch, or he'll come up behind me and kiss me, and we try to always make time for each other despite our crazy schedules, plus a little flirty banter never hurt anyone." She explained with a blissful smile.

"Okay that's great and everything, but how many times a week do you do it?" Brooke asked blatantly.

"Brooke!" Quinn shrieked.

"What? I'm curious. I need to know. Doesn't it ever get like boring?"

Nathan smirked, "Believe me, it's never boring."

"Haley? What do you think?" Brooke interrogated. "Does hubby ever bore you?"

"Oh my gosh, stop, we are not talking about this." Haley blushed.

"C'mon just tell us." She begged pleadingly.

"Maybe we should get her drunk." Clay proposed, and once again Quinn hit him in the arm. "Damn what's with the James girls and punching their husbands?" Nathan asked with a quick chuckle.

"Because our husbands are being idiots!" Quinn shouted and Haley giggled in agreement.

"Haleyyyy..." Brooke whined, "Please tell me."

"It's a lot, okay?" Haley said blushing tremendously, and praying that would shut her up.

"Nuh-uh, not good enough. I need a number." Brooke begged.

"Just tell her so we can stop talking about this." Lucas groaned.

"Well before we had kids it would be like twice a day." Nathan smirked, "But then it went down to once a day, and now that the kids are getting older it's been like five to six times a week."

"Dammit! We only have two kids and it's less than that!" Brooke shouted. "How do you guys have time for that?"

"Oh we make time believe me." Nathan grinned.

"He likes to um surprise me in the shower." Haley said lowly.

"Damn tutor girl! You slut!" Peyton cheered with a proud smile.

"Okay we are done talking about this. I don't want to ever talk about this ever again." Lucas said firmly.

"I wonder if your kids know what you guys are doing when they sleep-" Brooke chuckled.

"Brooke! Stop! Haley's my sister! This is so creepy. Ugh!" Quinn gagged.

"Damn Nate, I better take notes." Clay smirked.

"No wonder why he's always smirking." Julian witted.

"You guys are animals, and you are definitely not normal." Lucas muttered.

"You're just jealous." Nathan snapped at his brother.

"Eww! God, ew no, no, no. Shut up now." Lucas pleaded with a loud groan.

"Yeah it's so couples who have been married for 18 years do not act like that. You're like under some weird spell of something. It's really sickening. In fact, I'm shocked you guys aren't out on the dance floor already making out." Clay mumbled.

"Oh come on, we are not that bad!" Haley defended herself.

"Ummm yeah you are." The group all agreed, and Nathan simply shrugged with a small smirk.

"There's nothing wrong with being in love and kissing my freaking wife. Have you seen her? She's hot." Nathan smiled and hugged Haley.

"Well don't worry because we won't be kissing at all tonight." Haley announced.

"I'd like to see this to believe it." Quinn whispered to Peyton who nodded in agreement.

"I heard that Quinny!" Haley shouted to her sister.

"It's true. Haley and I are having a bet with our kids to see who can resist who the longest. If Hales kisses me first, I win, and if I kiss her, then she wins." Nathan explained.

"Haley's going to win." The group all said instantaneously.

"What the hell guys? Why does no one think I can win?" Nathan asked with a frustrated groan.

"Aww baby, I think you can win." Haley coaxed.

"You do?" He asked with a happy smile.

Haley chuckled, "No!"

"Ugh." Nathan scrunched his face and sighed.

"Face it bro, I don't think you can last this night without trying to kiss Haley. It's not a bad thing, like I'm glad you love her so much and whatever, but you need to have control."

"I do have control! And I'll prove it to you when I win." Nathan growled.

Lucas simply chuckled, "Okay dude, whatever you say."

"Whatever, I'm getting a drink. You want anything Haley?" He asked, as his voice softened.

Haley looked up at him with her doe like eyes, and Nathan felt his heart melt. He'd never admit it out loud, but he didn't think he could resist Haley either. One look at her and he always turned into a pile of mush. He didn't know why, nor did he care to question it, but Haley had him wrapped around her finger and he did not have the slightest problem with it. He'd do anything for her. Truth was, he didn't know how he had lasted so long. As each minute passed, he was loosing his will power, but luckily Nathan did not like to loose so his strong desire to win over ruled everything else in his body- no matter how much he needed to feel his wife's lips on his own.

"Can I have a Sangria, please?" Haley asked politely.

"Of course, I'll be right back." He smiled and squeezed her shoulder lightly as he and the rest of the guys made their way to the bar.

"Okay, I'm kind of jealous." Brooke pouted. "The love you guys have is so rare, and as disgusting as it is, it's also really sweet."

"I know. I'm the luckiest girl alive." Haley said with a cheeky smile. "As annoying as he can get, he's my best friend, and the love of my life. I don't know what I would do with out him. As cheesy as it sounds, he's my other half."

"Awww!" Brooke gushed.

Haley then placed her head in the palm of her hands and gazed across the bar to make eyes contact with those familiar blue eyes as she felt her insides churning with excitement. "God he's so hot." She said out loud followed by a dreamy sigh.

"Okay lover-girl, let's go dance." Brooke insisted as she grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her to the dance floor and shared multiple dances together as their husbands watched with small amusement.

* * *

A few hours passed and the girls were gathered around the table, while the guys were gathered around the bar drinking beers as they were engrossed in watching some basketball game on TV.

Haley was in the middle of listening to Quinn tell a story about her son Logan when she felt her iPhone vibrate in her back pocket. Thinking it may be Deb calling, she glanced down and smiled when she saw it was a text from Nathan instead. She opened it and laughed slightly as it said '_Look up_'. She followed the instructions and her eyes fell upon his as he waved and blew a kiss at her.

He then sent another text that read: "_I really want to kiss you right now_."

She decided to play along and set the kiss mark emoji on the iPhone.

Nathan chuckled as he opened the text and then responded with _"I can't stop thinking of your lips on mine."_

_"That sounds nice_." She sent in reply.

"_I want to kiss you everywhere_." He responded with a wink face.

"_Everywhere_?" She texted with another wink face.

"_I want to run my hands over your curves and kiss you senselessly_." Nathan answered via iMessage.

"_Nathan Scott, are you sexting me_?"

"_Maybe I am, maybe I'm not._"

"_Kinky... lol"_ Haley responded, and looked up to find Brooke staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Who are you texting? Your're blushing."

"I am?" She asked as she put her hand up to her cheek in order to feel the heat radiating off of her skin.

"Haley James Scott, you are married, who the hell are you texting that is making you blush?"

"My husband." Haley replied simply.

Brooke furrowed her brows, "Why are you texting him when he's right across the room?"

"No reason." Haley said quickly as she attempted to put away her phone, but unfortunately Brooke grabbed it and started to read the messages.

"So that's the secret? Sexting?" Brooke grinned/

"What? Who is Haley sexting?" Peyton shrieked.

"Nathan!" Brooke announced with a smirk.

"Oh la la!" Peyton sang out loud causing Haley to blush more.

"Guys stop it!" Haley groaned.

"Oh no, this is just getting good." Brooke smiled slyly as she started texting away on Haley's phone.

"What are you sending him?" Haley hollered.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing crazy...yet." Brooke chuckled and looked across the room to find Nathan staring intently down at his phone reading the message Brooke sent pretending to be Haley.

"_I can't wait for this bet to be over so you can pin me against the wall and press your sexy tongue against mine and I will rip your shirt off and run my hands all over your sexy body baby._"

Haley couldn't help but laugh as she read the text then looked over at Nathan who couldn't look away from his phone.

"My turn!" She shouted and grabbed her phone back as she sent another text message.

"_I want to run my tongue all over your body." _She added and smiled deviously across the room.

Nathan looked up at Haley with wide eyes, and immediately typed a response.

_"Shit baby, I'm so turned on right now. I'm two seconds away from carrying you out of this place and pinning you against the car and forgetting this stupid bet and kissing you like you've never been kissed before."_

_"I would love that and if it was raining, it would be perfect. You're so sexy when you're soaking wet."_

_"Haley, I need you so bad baby. You don't even know the things I want to do to you right now, god you look so sexy tonight. I love you."_

_"So why don't you show me?" _Haley laughed wildly, albeit she was a little drunk, and sent the message as she passed around her phone to show her friends.

All of a sudden, Haley felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and jumped in response.

"Shit Nathan, you scared me again." Haley said after placing her hands over her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry, but that's what you get for sending me those messages. That wasn't nice." Nathan growled lowly in her ear.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry." Haley pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it Haley, you know that look gets me every time."

"Kiss me?" She asked as she bat her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"No, you kiss me." Nathan commanded.

"How about a dance instead?" Haley pleaded.

"You know I can't say no to you Mrs. Scott." Nathan chuckled and interlaced their fingers as they walked over to the dance floor.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed slightly to the beat of the music as Haley started to dance all around him in her cute little way. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I love this song!" She screamed over the loud music of Jason Deurlo's "Talk Dirty to Me."

"Me too." He winked, but then groaned when Haley turned around and started to grind on him.

He whispered in her ear, "Baby, I love what you're doing but you have to stop."

"Why?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"You know why." Nathan groaned.

"You're no fun." Haley pouted. "Maybe I should dance with someone else."

"Nuh-uh. You're mine." Nathan whispered hotly into her ear. "Does giving you a hickey count as kissing?" Nathan then asked.

"Don't you dare, Nathan Royal Scott." Haley said sternly.

"Ugh fine." Nathan pouted. "You just smell so good, and you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Nathan." Haley whispered sweetly. "I don't think I can ever get tired of you saying that."

"Good, because I will tell you everyday for the rest of my life. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known." Nathan said as his blue eyes bore into her brown orbs.

"You're just saying that because you want me to kiss you." She blushed.

"No, well yes I want you to kiss me, but that's not why I'm saying it. I am so in love with you Haley, and I couldn't take my eyes off of you this whole night. You're absolutely stunning baby."

"Ughhh! I wanna kiss you!" Haley pouted as she hugged him instead.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you." He chuckled and ran his hand down her smooth arms.

"Stupid bet." She mumbled frustratedly.

"Your rules. Not mine." Nathan mocked and received an eye roll and a light shove from his wife.

Suddenly Haley's face went blank as she noticed the time on the clock across the room. "Shit!'

"What's wrong?' Nathan asked sensing her new nerves.

"It's almost midnight!" She said frantically.

"What? Are you Cinderella or something?" Nathan joked with a chuckle.

"No, I promised the kids I would call at eight. Shit! Maria is probably freaking out-"

"Hales, it's okay. My mom would have called us if there was a problem. I'm sure everything is fine." Nathan said soothingly as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah.." She said apprehensively.

"You wanna go home?" Nathan suggested easily.

"That's probably a good idea, thank you." Haley nodded and made her way back to the table with Nathan hot on her heels. Luckily their friends didn't seem to mind they were leaving, as they agreed it was a good time to go anyway. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand as she picked up her pocketbook as they said goodbye to their friends and all made their way back to their respected homes.

As soon as they got in the car, Haley immediately took off her heels and sighed in relief, and Nathan simply chuckled.

"Ugh I am so going to need one of your famous foot rubs when we get in." She moaned as she rested her feet on the dashboard.

"Why do you wear those shoes if they hurt you?" Nathan asked dumbfoundedly. He never understood why girls put themselves through pain and torture just to look a few inches taller. Haley was perfect just the way she was.

"Well because I look like a midget when I'm next to you, and plus they're super cute."

"You're a dork." Nathan laughed as he shook his head.

"Whatever, you don't know what you'd do without me."

"You got that right." Nathan answered as he pulled into their driveway. "Home sweet home!"

"Ugh finally! I can't wait to go to bed. I am exhausted." Haley complained.

Nathan easily agreed and walked over to the passenger side and picked up Haley bridal style as she let out a loud laugh.

"Nathan! What are you doing?" She giggled loudly.

"You said your feet hurt so I'm carrying you, and shh the kids are sleeping you're going to wake them." He whispered as he carried her through the front door.

Haley continued to giggle and put her hands over her mouth in order to stifle her loud laughs.

Nathan chuckled and proceeded into the living room where his mom was sitting on the couch watching the late night news.

"Oh look who finally made it home." She joked in a fake stern voice, making Nathan and Haley feel like they were in High School again.

"Sorry! We kind of got caught up in the time." Nathan excused as she lightly swung Haley in his arms.

"I hope you weren't working on the sixth kid in your car-" Deb said with a small laugh.

Nathan flushed with embarrassment. It was one thing to talk about his love life with his friends but with his mom was a whole new level.

"No mom. You know Haley and I are having a bet, and unlike your prediction, I didn't kiss her at all tonight. So ha!"

"So you won?" Deb asked slightly taken back. She could have sworn Haley would have won.

"Nope. Neither of us kissed each other yet, although Haley does not play fair." Nathan explained with a slight groan.

"That's my girl." Deb winked with a playful smile.

"What do you two have a conspiracy against me or something?"

"Something like that." Deb replied with another smile.

"How were the kids?" Nathan asked.

"Great. We made cookies and watched Frozen. Even Jamie helped out."

"So there weren't any problems?" Haley asked, still from Nathan's arms.

"Not one. They were perfect, although Maria refused to go to sleep."

"Crap! I am so sorry. She probably hates me. I totally forgot to call." Haley sighed sadly.

"It's okay, I told her you were busy and she'd see you in the morning." Deb explained.

"I'm the worst mom." Haley pouted.

"No you're not! You do everything for them. This was our night out, it's okay. We will spend all day with them tomorrow." Nathan promised.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"How were the boys?" Nathan asked.

"Good. I let Jackson stay up until nine thirty because he wanted to be with Jordan." Deb said quietly.

"That's alright. I figured that would happen." Haley laughed softly and ran her fingers over the buttons of Nathan's shirt.

"Well you're probably tired so you can stay in the guest room. Thanks again for sitting." Nathan smiled and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks Deb. We really appreciate it." Haley smiled.

"You're welcome. Anytime. They're my only grand kids so I will take all the time I can get with them. Now you two kids have fun." She said with a wink as she eyes Haley in Nathan's arms playing with Nathan's shirt.

Haley immediately dropped her hand and blushed.

"Goodnight!" Haley called out and laughed softly as Nathan carried her up the stairs and plopped her onto their king size bed.

"Okay you can sleep in here tonight, Ill get the couch." Nathan announced.

Haley's smile fell. "What? Why?"

"I'm not taking any chances. I might subconsciously try to kiss you while I'm sleeping."

Haley laughed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm serious baby. I'm not taking any chances. This is not a game." He said sternly.

"But Nathan.." Haley whined. "I need you to protect me and keep me warm in this big bed." She pouted and broke out the puppy dog face.

"Fine." He relented. "But I'm putting a pillow between us."

Haley laughed, "OK, if you have too."

She then watched as he flung his shirt off, and slid his jeans down, and changed into his blue plaid pajama pants, but kept his shirt off.

"Aren't you going to sleep with a shirt?" Haley asked.

"I never do." Nathan answered as he crawled under the covers.

"But-"

"Do you want me to put one on?" He asked.

"Nope, I can resist you." She said trying to convince herself more than Nathan, who just smirked in response.

"Okay baby whatever you need to tell yourself." He called after her as she walked over to the closet and pulled out her secret weapon. She wanted to win this stupid bet once and for all.

Once she knew she had Nathan's attention, she stripped down to her black bra and matching panties, but undid the bra extremely slowly. She could tell Nathan's eyes were glued to her body, and she laughed inwardly.

"Aren't you gonna- um- keep that on?" He gulped.

"Nah, but I mean if you really want me to, I can." She said 'innocently'.

"Well I just think maybe um just incase the kids walk in um you know..."

"Okay well then I'll just sleep in this." She said as she picked up one of his old Duke t-shirts and slid it over her head.

Nathan almost swallowed his tongue. "You know what, I'm just going to sleep on the couch." He said as his voice cracked and grabbed his pillow.

"If you insist." Haley said slowly. "I guess I'm just going to be in this big bed all by myself in nothing but my underwear and a shirt..."

"Damn it." Nathan cringed. He was an idiot to pass up this opportunity but his pride just kept getting in the way and once he won he would be able to have her whenever he wanted.

Haley stood on the bed wearing a large pout as Nathan groaned and left his beautiful wife in their bed alone. He would kick himself for it later.

Two hours have passed and Haley couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning all night as her lips were aching to be kissed. She wished she never made this bet, but she couldn't give up. She had a point to prove and she would not let up. But still, she missed sleeping next to her husband, so she rolled over and grabbed her cellphone and dialed his number praying he'd pick up from downstairs.

"Hey are you okay?" Nathan answered after three rings, sounding extremely groggy, yet sexy at the same time.

"No." She whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" Nathan rushed out as he practically jumped off the couch and sprinted up the stairs to get to their master suite.

"I- I need-"

"What Haley? What do you need? I'm coming!" Nathan rushed out as he hung up his phone and flung his bedroom doors open to find Haley waiting for him in bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked again this time in person.

"I couldn't sleep with out you." She pouted. "Please, Nathan. Just hold me."

"Ugh, fine, okay." He sighed and climbed into bed as he wrapped his arms securely around her tiny body.

She turned around in his arms and gazed lovingly into his crystal blue eyes. "You're perfect." She whispered.

"So are you." He smiled.

"I really want to kiss you." She revealed.

"So do I." He replied as he bent his head slightly so their lips were less than a centimeter apart.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and scraped lightly on his scalp.

She was driving him crazy as he felt her hot breath on his lips.

"I love you-" Nathan started but was cut off when Haley bent his head down and his eyes snapped shut in response.

"Just shut up and kiss me already, dammit."

"Truce!" He whispered as she eagerly agreed.

Haley then let out a moan and leaned in at the same time as Nathan did when their lips connected simultaneously and felt the familiar fire ignite through their bodies the second their lips touched.

Nathan ran his hands through her hair and rolled them over so that she was on top of him holding on to him never ever wanting to let go. His tongue delve deeply down her throat as she bit softly on his lip. Their tongues intertwined for what felt like forever until reluctantly Nathan pulled away in order to catch his breath.

"I win." They both said at the same time, and busted out laughing as they once again tangled in each other and rolled onto the floor laughing.

* * *

**Yes I just spent twelve and a half hours writing this and it ended in a truce. **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
